Me and You
by AngelaJay
Summary: Maka always loved books. They helped fill the loneliness that filled her heart when she was alone as a child. Now that Soul was always there, she never had to be alone again, and she loved that. She loved Soul.


（〜^∇^)〜 A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic, ever! Thank you so much for checking it out! Please give me feedback! Its greatly appreciated! （〜^∇^)〜

Disclaimer (if anyone actually cares...): I don't own Soul Eater! All Characters credits go to their rightful owners.

* * *

Maka never liked being home alone. She couldn't stand the suffocating silence that followed after somebody left. Ever since she was a child when her mother left her, she never liked being alone. Of course her lecherous man of a father didn't help with that either, being gone at clubs and hanging out with various women every day and night, sometimes not even coming home for weeks at a time.

That's why she loved books so much. Books filled her head with people and feelings, thoughts and ideas, and possibilities she never had taken any time to think about. Whenever she was feeling lonely, all she had to do was find a good thick book and turn to the first page.

When she had moved in with Soul, everything had changed. She now had somebody who would be there for her 24/7, who wouldn't leave for weeks at a time, somebody who connected with her not just on a normal level, but on a spiritual level.

Soul was a part of Maka, just like Maka was a part of Soul. When they weren't together, it felt like she was missing her other half, and the same went for Soul.

Even though he was perverted and annoying at times, she loved him.

Maka loved Soul.

She came to this conclusion one day when sitting on the couch reading her book, while his head rested in her lap. Maka hadn't been focused on her book for a while; more focused on the boy whose face had been looking up at her for a while now. Her cheeks suddenly reddened at the realization and her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Hey Maka, you ok there?" Soul asked in a sincere voice, shaken from his daydream by Maka's sudden movement. He then reached up to touch her cheeks. "You do seem kinda warm, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!" She squeaked out as she pushed his head from her lap and fled to her room quickly, tripping and falling over Blair in her frenzy.

Soul sat up slowly, confused by Maka's actions. "Is she ok?" Soul slowly asked Blair, the cat who was woken rather rudely from her nap and who was just tripped over.

"I think Maka-chan's a little flustered Soul-kun" Blair said as she stretched herself out on the floor and padded over to Soul where she sat down in his lap. "Give her some space, she'll cool down eventually."

"Alright." Soul said as he reached for the T.V. remote and turned the T.V. on, waiting for Maka to come back out of her room and join him.

* * *

Meanwhile while Soul watched T.V., Maka was having a mental breakdown in her room. "I can't love Soul!" She frantically said over and over again as she paced back and forth from wall to wall. "Men are EVIL! All they do is CHEAT! And BREAK YOUR HEART!" She thought to herself until her inner voice kicked in.

"But not Soul!" It said. "He has been there for you numerous times, and sacrificed his life for you on more than one occasion."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as she fell to her knees, gripping her hair in an attempt to get the voice to shut up. It didn't help.

"He's been with you through everything. From the fight with Crona, to dealing with your horrible father for you one too many times. He cooks for you, cleans for you, and more importantly, hasn't left you. Not once." It spoke clearly, obviously not helping with the whole predicament that she had gotten herself into.

"Stupid brain." She thought to herself as she started to sob, slowly curling up in a ball on the floor.

* * *

It was now dinnertime, and Soul was getting worried. Maka had been gone for a long time, longer than she usually was when she threw her many fits.

"I'm going to check on her." Soul said calmly as he got up and placed Blair on the couch next to the spot that he just occupied. He then slowly walked up to Maka's door and paused. He could hear barely audible sobs coming from inside.

"Maka, are you ok?" Soul said softly, while lightly knocking on the door.

"Go away Soul."

"No."

"Leave me be, I want to be alone."

"No." Soul said as he slowly opened the door and peered inside the room. What he saw was something he didn't like at all. Right before his eyes sat Maka in a ball on her bedroom floor.

"You are definitely not ok." Soul said as he walked over and crouched on the ground next to Maka and went to pull her into an embrace.

"NO!" Maka screamed as she ripped her body out of Souls arms and then started to cry harder.

Soul was stunned by Maka's actions. This was not the meister he knew and loved. Yes, Soul loved Maka. He came to this realization right after the fight with Crona. He knew he had loved her right then and there, when he sacrificed his life for her. From then Soul's love and appreciation for his meister only grew as the days went on.

Maka was the only one who understood Soul. She saved him many times from the madness that was inside his head. She wasn't scared of the madness that constantly lurked in the back of his mind, threatening to appear at any given moment. She was even prepared to die for Soul, if it had ever come to that point.

Soul moved and caged Maka's body inside of his, enduring her relentless punches until she calmed down and simply sobbed in his arms.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" Soul asked while slowly stroking Maka's hair that was not in pigtails, to Soul's surprise.

"Please just go away." Maka muttered into Soul's chest. She couldn't take Soul's kindness anymore, and this was definitely not helping with her feelings she was trying to repress.

Soul would not let Maka go. He was determined to help her, just like she had always helped him.

"No, now tell me what's wrong."

Maka was fed up. All she wanted to do was be alone. And in the midst of her thrashing in Souls arms, the words accidentally slipped out.

"I LOVE YOU SOUL! I love you ok?" She said as his arms went limp and started to sob harder.

Soul couldn't believe his ears. Maka loved him? His feelings that he had repressed for years were mutual? This was the best day of his life, but why was Maka so beat up about her feelings?

"I love you ok? And quite frankly I'm absolutely terrified. I never thought I would love somebody, with my old man being a cheater and my mother who left me. I just don't know what to do." She said as she had started to sob harder.

Soul had finally gotten over his shock and scooted over to Maka who was hunched over, hands on her face as she cried harder. Soul then took her face in his hands and lifted it up so her emerald eyes could meet is blood red ones.

"I love you too Maka." He said softly. "I've loved you since the day I met you. Now I don't know much about love, but I promise you that I will never leave you. I will always be by your side, through thick and thin. Through the good and the bad, I will be there. Most importantly, I will never cheat on you. You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." He said as he slowly moved his forehead and moved it to rest onto hers.

Maka couldn't comprehend what she had just heard. Soul loved her? He vowed never to leave her side? She was the greatest thing that ever happened to him? Her?

"Ok." She said softly as Soul slowly moved his face to meet hers. When their lips touched, it was like the whole world fell away from them. All they could focus on was each other. After what felt like years and a few seconds at the same time, Soul pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"Maka Albarn, would you like the cool honor of going out with me? Soul said softly, not once looking away from Maka's eyes.

"Yes." She said as he crushed her into his chest, just holding her close. And they sat like that for what felt like hours.

As soon as Maka's breathing became a steady pattern, Soul picked her up and laid her on the bed, and covered her up with her blankets. Not wanting to leave her alone, he sat on the floor and closed his eyes, thinking how lucky he was and that this was real, and not a dream. Lost in those thoughts he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them both, Blair had seen the whole thing from where she sat in the doorway. "Blair thinks that was adorable!" She said to herself as she used her pumpkin magic to put Soul on the bed with Maka. "He will thank me later." She thought was she slowly closed the door.

* * *

(〜￣▽￣)〜 A/N: So there it is! Thank you again for reading! You Rock! Please review and give me feedback! and tell me if you want me to write more! (〜￣▽￣)〜


End file.
